kidhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
Kid History - Episode 4 is the fourth episode of Kid History - Season 1 and Kid History. It features Mr. Roberts attempting to take the boys to the Globetrotters game, but Brett and Dave keep arguing about oceanology and oceanography. Plot The episode begins with Randy and John playing in their room. John likes pretty much all of the toys he has except for a Polly Pocket doll, which he tries to destroy. Randy takes the doll and starts to list facts about mermaids. In the other room, Brett (Brett Roberts) and Dave (Dave Roberts) are arguing. Brett says that "oceanography" is the proper word for the study of oceans. Dave says it's "oceanology". Mr. Roberts (Richard Sharrah) comes into Randy and John's room and informs the boys that he's taking them to the Globetrotters game. Randy and John are so excited, they dance. Meanwhile, Brett continues to annoy Dave by saying "Fact!". Dave threatens to puch Brett. Before he can, Mr. Roberts comes in to tell them the same thing Randy and John were told. Randy and John continue to dance. Later, the boys and Mr. Roberts get in the car and they start driving. Brett and Dave continue to argue, much to Mr. Roberts's dismay. Brett habit of saying "Fact!" soon risks of sending Brett and Dave home. Without thinking, Brett says "Faaaaaaaaact!" Mr. Roberts turn the car around. Brett and Dave are dropped off and, before he leaves, Mr. Roberts says "Fact!". As they drive, Randy and John wave. After the credits, it reveals who said "FIRE BURN DESTROY!" in the beginning of the episode. Transcript Opening Credits: The Roberts family is anticipating an enjoyable evening out together...Brett can't let that happen (can he?) Kid #1: Once upon a time... Kid #2: Randy and John were playing in...their room. John: I like this toy, and this toy, and this toy, and this toy, and this toy, and this toy, and this toy...(pulls out Polly Pocket mermaid doll) I don't like this toy. (bends the doll) (demonic voice) FIRE BURN DESTROY! Randy: That's a Polly Pocket...(takes doll) I don't know her name...She's a mermaid. Kid #3: (laughs) John: How come I'm...I'm so much buffer than you? Randy: Mermaids can walk with their tails. (Kid #3 moves doll down her legs). John: Watch. Hit me- (pats chest) -right here. Randy: Girls are mermaids...some boys are mermaids too. Kid #1: Brett and Dave were arguing in the other room. Brett: Fact! Dave: Brett, I had a class! You don't know what you're talking about! Brett: Fact! Dave: Oceanology! Brett: Oceanography! Fact! (Back in Randy and John's room...) Randy: (laughs with Polly Pocket doll next to his ear). No. John: Pollies don't talk. Kid #1: And then their dad came in. Randy: Daddy!!! A Polly...Pocket-t. Kid #2: He said- Mr. Roberts: I have a surprise for you. Kid #2: And he said- Mr. Roberts: (reads an envelope) I'm...going to bring you...(Randy and John have excited looks)...to the...Globetrotters. Randy: Globetrotters! Kid #4: Oh yeah!! (Randy and John dance). (Back in Brett and Dave's room...) Brett: Fact! Dave: Ugh! I'm going to come up and punch you like I always keep...doing! Kid #2: And then their dad walked in and said- Mr. Roberts: Brett, Dave, I have a surprise for you. We're going to the Globe...trotters right now. Kid #2: Then, they just started...arguing again. Brett: Fact! Dave: I don't know what you're talking about. Oceanology! Brett: Fact! (Randy and John continue to dance). Kid #1: And then their dad walked in and said- Mr. Roberts: Come on, guys! Randy: Woohoo! Kid #1: I actually poked my eye...really hard. Kid #3: Then they went in the car. (Dave punches John and Randy). John: Ow! Randy: Ouch! Kid #1: Then their dad got in the car and said- Mr. Roberts: Alright! I've been so excited to spend some time with you guys! (faces the boys) This is gonna be fun! (singing) Woah Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah...Do you know the way to San Jose? Brett: (whispering) Fact! Dave: I took Oceanology...at school by Oceanology. Mr. Roberts: (singing) All the stars that never were...popping cars, popping gas! BOM BOM BOM BOM! Brett: Fact! Dave: It's called oceanology! Brett: Fact! Dave: Shut up, Brett! Really! Brett: Faaaact! Randy: She has short hair like a boy, but she's a girl. Brett: Hey, Dave! What's oceanography? Faaaaact! Dave: Dad, tell Brett to be quiet! Mr. Roberts: Silly Brett! You're silly, Brett! (knocks Brett's glasses off) Your name is Silly Brett! (Kid #3 makes a weird face). Mr. Roberts: Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah woah. Dave: Brett, I had a class! Brett: Fact! Kid #4: (imitating Brett) Fact! (Mr. Roberts is drinking water, when a basketball hits him). Mr. Roberts: Hey! Behave! I had a s-stressful day... Kid #4: (doing to voice of Brett) Fact! Dave: you don't know what you're talking about! Mr. Roberts: Hey, you guys! Be quiet or I'm gonna turn this car around. Brett: Fact! Mr. Roberts: (demonic voice) I don't want to tell you again! Brett: Fact! Dave: You're an idiot! Mr. Roberts: If I hear one more word, I'm gonna turn this car around! Brett: Ffffffffff.... Randy: (whispering) No, Brett! No, Brett! John: (whispering) Don't say it! Dave: (whispering) Please don't say it! Randy and John: Please! Brett: Faaaaaaaaaact! (The car turns around and the boys shake). (Brett and Dave are dropped off). Mr. Roberts: Fact! (Randy and John wave as they stay in the car). (Credits roll). Kid #4: FIRE BURN DESTROY! Kid #3: That was weird. Trivia *Technically, Brett is correct. If you look up oceanology on Wikipedia, it will give you an article on oceanography. Although, it says that oceanology is a synonym for oceanography. *The Globetrotters are a team of basketball players that perform tricks and stunts as they play. *One of the shirts for Kid History - Episode 4 is "Oceanology Club: 1982". This is definetely the "class" Dave took. *This is the first episode to be on the new BoredShortsTV YouTube channel. Kid History was moved to another channel after Brett announced a new channel. *The Polly Pocket idea came from when Macy (the little girl, who has appeared in Episode 1) starts going on and on about the Polly Pocket in her hands. The creators decided to give all those characteristics to Randy for the episode. *Brett and Dave did not actually argue about oceanology and oceanography. In fact, nobody remembers what the two were arguing about. *Brett kept saying "Fact!" to everything someone said in the actual story. *Kid #1 and Kid #3 will later appear in Episode 8. Cast (in order of appearance) John Roberts - John Randy Roberts - Randy Brett Roberts - Brett David Roberts - Dave Richard Sharrah - Mr. Roberts Watch the Video here Category:Episodes